


Hechnology

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate wasn’t up on Ordinary technology but curiosity gets the better of her when Pippa leaves her Eyefown lying around
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 21





	Hechnology

When she’d asked her, Pippa had told her all about the little metal device that she kept in her bag and the sort of things it did, but Hecate wasn’t sure if she believed it. It all seemed too far fetched and like something out of a children’s story, but it did make her curious. Nobody else had such a thing at Cackle’s, the nearest thing to compare it to was a small maglet. She’d also asked Pippa why she needed the contraption and she had explained that some of her students were from non magical families so they needed a way to get in touch with her and Pentangle’s. This seemed plausible, Ordinaries didn’t have magical mirrors so if any emergency happened being able to contact them would be necessary. Still, the entire worlds knowledge, a torch, a mathematical calculator, a camera, and more powers and memory than it took to send Ordinaries to the moon (something else Hecate wasn’t sure was real)? She would have to investigate.

Pippa didn’t worry when she couldn’t find her iPhone. She had it when she arrived at Cackle’s and she checked it for messages after dinner so it wasn’t far away. It was only in the middle of the night that she heard it. Hecate was fast asleep beside her and as she crept out of bed she thankfully didn’t stir. She didn’t want her phone going off and waking her, but where was it? It sounded like it was in there. Doing a quick locator spell she eventually found it in Hecate’s jewellery box. Why was it there? She thought. Perhaps Hecate had found it and just put it somewhere safe until morning. Yes, that must be it. Crawling back into bed and making sure it was on silent, she checked it.

It was the giggling that woke Hecate up. Pippa was trying her best not to make noise but her shoulders were shaking. Then she saw the Eyefown. Oh dear, she would have to apologise, admit she had seen Pippa’s code and had attempted to view the things contents. Strangely Pippa pulled her into a cuddle, still laughing and kissed her.

On the Eyefown’s screen were lots and lots of photographs of Hecate pulling confused faces as she tried to work it out.

“Oh darling, I’m definitely keeping these... and you too.”


End file.
